


Reason #20: Because even though Scott can protect himself, Stiles will go to any lengths to protect him.

by orphan_account



Series: Why Scott Loves Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, sort of dark!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay it's not really dark stiles, only slightly. I tried to make him as obsessed with protecting Scott or avenging Scott but I don't know if it worked. Maybe a bit? Let me know what you think!</p><p>PS. I was only allowed 500 words okay? I am still bad at this!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reason #20: Because even though Scott can protect himself, Stiles will go to any lengths to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's not really dark stiles, only slightly. I tried to make him as obsessed with protecting Scott or avenging Scott but I don't know if it worked. Maybe a bit? Let me know what you think!
> 
> PS. I was only allowed 500 words okay? I am still bad at this!

Stiles was one of those nice and quiet students that, for the most part, kept to themselves. It wasn’t until he met Scott that Stiles developed this strong urge to protect someone.

No one saw Jackson mercilessly taunt Scott about his inhaler or his worn clothes. He called him stupid and poor and Scott didn’t pay attention. He wasn’t poor nor did he need new clothes all the time. It wasn’t until Jackson pushed him into the sandbox that Stiles came.

“Leave him alone, you jerk,” Stiles came out of nowhere, standing in front of Scott.

“Make me,” Jackson retorted. Stiles shrugged and the next thing Jackson knew, his nose erupted in pain and blood was trickling down his nose. Stiles gave Scott a wink. “Don’t worry, Scotty, I’ll always have your back.” Stiles said, determination in his voice.

Scott smiled softly and Stiles knew that he would go to any lengths to protect Scott. His Scott.

\--

“Yeah attaboy Scott! Whoo!” Stiles cheered from his spot on the bench.

Stiles ignored his best friend’s guilty looks and waved him on to play. Few things injured Scott anymore but Stiles still has the need to make sure that Scott wasn’t hurt. So he watched Scott as he played, ignoring everyone else.

Scott was suddenly body-checked and he was sent sprawling into the grass. Stiles clenched his fists, almost drawing blood. Scott had to fake being injured too badly to play. It wouldn’t do for him to have already recovered from such a hard tackle.

“Stilinski, go!” Coach bellowed. He ran up to the field, Scott beaming at him and Stiles wiggled his eyebrows. He didn’t miss the disappointment from Scott’s face.

“You know what to do.” Coach yelled. Stiles’ smirk turned vicious as he put on his helmet, eyes zeroed in on player 34; He knew exactly what to do.

Five minutes later and number 34 would be unable to play for the rest of the season due to severe ankle and knee damage. It was an accident, according to all the witnesses. 

No one noticed the foxglove that was scattered all over the field.

Or the foxglove stuffed in Stiles’ pockets.  
\--

“Stiles! Get out before they catch you!” Scott whimpered. Stiles shushed him, smiling mischievously. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here, buddy.” Stiles pulled out a knife and began to cut the monkshood ropes.

An arrow shot through Stiles’ shoulder and he sucked in a breath, turning around to see hunters surrounding him. “So, still haven’t learned your lesson, huh?” He scooped something out of his pockets. He threw it towards their assailants, and immediately they started screaming in agony. Stiles continued to cut through the bindings. “Death Cap ash. Quite handy.” Scott could only nod numbly as he saw the hunters drop like flies.

The werewolf pulled him close, ignoring the dead bodies. “See, Scott? I told you. I’ll always have your back.” Stiles nuzzled Scott’s neck, who just tightened his hold on the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: LOL it was 4am and I forgot to add this shit:
> 
> Foxglove causes confusion-I don't know if having Foxglove petals causes confusion but let's pretend it does  
>    
> Death Cap is a mushroom that is very poisonous-I just modified how to work to suit my purposes but making ash out of a mushroom probably destroys the toxins so that is totally made up.


End file.
